Larius
Larius Oswell, or just Larius to anyone that knows of him is a shadowmancer or a "fighter of the shadow". He is what you call a deceiver, often using his abilities to turn his enemies against each other instead of going into actual combat. Early Life Larius was born in Havenshire, or as it's now referred to as Darkshire. He was an only child and only ever met his mother after his father had died in battle before his birth. Larius was always a troubled child due to this, he never got on with the other children of the town and would always be distant and seclusive. He eventually became traumatised when he watched as his land slowly corrupted with the turn of Karazhan's corruption and the coming of the worgen he became frightened and erratically scared of the world outside of the safety of the town; hiding himself away. A Dark turn At the age of 20 Larius was still far from normal, his life was stuck within the town helping the Night watch where he could; but, he never saw any improvements on the dire situation of the land as it slowly forced him into a deep deppresion. In the following years his depression quickly consumed him as he became completely seclusive, it was only when his mother died at the hands of the worgen that he finally enterred a suicidal state. In the darkness of night Larius ventured out into the woods as he went out looking for the very beasts that had killed his mother, his hatred and fear focused upon him as his mind darkened. Everywhere he looked he only saw darkness, even in the opening of the tree canopy's he still managed to see the darkness that truly lied within. He stood alone in the middle of the forests when they came in mass, a pack of worgen were leaping towards him as it seemed his fate was sealed. Larius closed his eyes as he seemed to embrace the darkness around him, he gritted his teeth as he roared out towards the worgen his anger and hatred at a peak. When he re-opened his eyes the beasts lay dead on the ground, it was then that he discovered; the shadow. Practising the art. As Larius quickly learnt that his dark and depressive emotions could be harnessed, he started to focus on them and eventually managed to solve his depression by spreading his darkened emotions to his enemies and anyone who dared to cross him un-wittingly knowing what he was capable of. The people of Darkshire were suprised as the once quite Larius was now increasingly active with a complete personality change, he would often seem bright and pleasant in the day; though any that hung around him for too long would suspect something very off about him. It wasn't long before Larius deemed that he must spread his dark influence to other area's outside of Darkshire as he set off for Goldshire, a place that angered him for how it had so easily managed to escape the corruption of Karazhan while his town had fallen with such ease. Capturing Kelian As he resided in Goldshire, Larius began to observe his surroundings before starting to continue his art. It was here that he noticed the "Hauntings" within the Lions Pride Inn, he watched how each of the hauntings would take place and how it would send a wave of darkness and fear throughout the town; it was then that Larius knew he must harness this power. Larius ventured to a darkened area in the outskirts of Goldshire as he gathered relic's within the inn that had often moved during the hauntings, he then placed them within a summoning circle as he channeled his hatred and spite into the circle; trying to bait the being. Eventually as he waited and waited the wraith of Kelian came into a visible being and attempted to attack Larius, but Larius was prepared as he unleashed a curse towards the gheist as it froze him in place. Larius eventually forced the geist into a deal of Loyalty as he promised to give the wraith a body and the spoils of their work in turn for Kelian giving Larius a portion of his dark power and his eternal loyalty. Venturing to Redridge With Kelian captured and now serving Larius; they both decided to venture to the newly claimed milita town of Lakeshire off in Redridge so that they might be able to take a portion of this newly claimed land. They ventured off to find that Lakeshire was currently under conflict with the DDR and the peasant milita that had taken rule. But who they will side with. Is not yet known. More to come. Trivia - Larius has a multi-personality disorder due to the trauma of his younger years, sometimes he'd be freindly and open to travellers and then turn on them in a wiked twist of fate. - He has a scar across his left eye from a accident as a child. - Larius collects the souls of those he tricks to his bidding, gathering power from each one. - Kelian the Wraith is a loyal companion to Larius and is constantly around him. - Larius shares a pure hatred of Light-users, finding their way of life to be the opposite of his own. Category:Characters